Broken Doll
by valiantqueen94
Summary: Betrayed by his lover and a friend he thought he could trust; Naruto was left broken and bent on taking his revenge against Sasuke. Will Naruto succumb to darkness or would he let the light lead him back to once who he was? SasuNaru and SasuSai


Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters Kishimoto does! This story contains explicit content which means yaoi people!

A/N: This is just an experiment that I am doing at the moment so I'm not sure whether I would continue this or not. However it would please me that people would enjoy reading this.

"_Lying is selfish. You go into it knowing that the person that loves you trusts you with their whole heart and soul, and you choose to take advantage of that. And it ends up hurting the one you said you loved more than anything in the end. Eventually you're screwing yourself over as well."_

"Mmm…ah!" A pale man grunted as his lover thrusted hard into him. The other licked his enthralling creamy neck before littering it with kisses to mark him as his.

Sasuke braced himself with the headboard before clutching the black silk coverlet on his bed. He then fucked the writhing man beneath him with hard lust. He was delirious with arousal as he impaled the other man again and again with his hard shaft.

"Haha..oh god, Sas'ke…" The other moaned and threw his hands up to encircle the Uchiha's neck before they kissed rather roughly. They kissed with tongue and all before separating, saliva still connecting their amorous mouths.

"Fuck, Sai, you are so fucking tight," Sasuke murmured as he gave another hard thrust into the man Naruto calls friend. "You love being fucked by me, don't you?" he continued as they both moved up and down.

"Yes, yes!" Sai shouted before looking down where they are both connected, his hard cock bobbing up and down in time with Sasuke's thrust. His tight pale hole was clamping the other man's shaft tightly. They frantically moved together; their legs moving as Sasuke used the moment to move into a new position; this time with Sai's shoulders high up in his shoulders and him fucking into the other man's tight ass in a captivating movement.

The room was filled with their secretive coupling, as they resumed their fornicating and deceitful act. They both knew it was wrong but can't help but revel in this love-making of theirs even if it means hurting the only person they both loved.

Ahhhh…Sasuke!" Sai screamed in pleasure and pain as he climaxed, his shaft shooting streams of cum in both of their hard stomachs.

"Hn…ah!" Sasuke climaxed with an enthralling scream as he speeded up his thrusts into the other man before filling him with his hot cum.

The two men paused and lied down in the bed, revelling in the after-glow of their sex. They were both happy and were about to do another round again as they kissed in such a relaxed manner.

They were too busy relaxing to notice the door open which revealed a shocked and hurt blond.

"Thank you so much for the gift, Naruto!" Sakura told her friend in excitement and gratitude. The beautiful blond only smiled in response.

"Anything to make you happy, Sakura-chan." He replied, his ocean blue eyes sparkling with happiness. The rosette practically flew to hug her best friend and one she thought of as a little brother. Naruto laughed and hugged her back.

"Besides I have to go now you know, Sasuke-teme is waiting for me." He said before giving her another hug. She hugged back and slapped his back in encouragement.

"Ok, Bye, Naru-chan take care" She said happily, waving at him from her front door. He waved back before climbing onto his blazing orange MV-Augusta F4CC; one of the most expensive motorcycle in the world. The bike was given to him by his godfather, Jiraiya as a birthday gift. Naruto smiled at the memory. It still gave him a paramount amount of sadistic pleasure to know that his perverted godfather was mauled by his mother and sent to a hospital for nearly a month when he gave him a large set of sex toys. The Uzumaki heiress enraged by his depravity and perversity gave him the beating of his life time after trying to ruin her baby's innocence.

He hummed to himself as he manoeuvredhis bike to avoid the passing locomotive bus. The nightlife city was beautiful and for him it was the most amazing thing to see. The tall skyscrapers glittering with lights and the roads filled with late commuters; people who are going home from a long job or vacation. Either way it was the highlight of life.

Finally, he arrived in his destination; he slowly swerved past the other tall buildings to go in the gates framing the high building in which was where he lives. It was made of glass which was glinting in the moonlight and hard white bricks.

Naruto took a big sniff; home sweet home.

He parked his bike in front of the entrance and gave his key to the waiting valet in front of it. The man nodded and quickly walked to his bike.

Naruto stretched his aching and sore muscles from a long day of work as he strode towards the lift. He waited for a few minutes as the lift went from the 15th floor to Ground floor. The beautiful blond went in and nodded to the people inside; giving them his bright signature grin. A few young women blushed at his attention while others ogled him. And Naruto being the oblivious idiot he was didn't notice.

"35th floor the Penthouse" Says a feminine voice as Naruto walked out of the elevator and into the pristine white hallway. It was like a room out of a dreamy condo that every single person in the world dreams about. In each corner were placed with exotic plants and the floor was covered with soft red velvet carpet. The ceiling was enshroud in small Swarovski custom made chandeliers and gold leaf wallpaper. The whole hallway bespoke of the Uchiha's wealth. It even smelt of expensive flowers.

He slowly opened the door to their apartment and quietly closed it. The living room was cloaked in dark except for the dim light from the huge fireplace beneath their plasma flat screen TV.

"Sasuke must be upstairs; the bastard would be surprised after all I told him I was going to be late." He muttered to himself as he tossed the keys and his coat into the large comfy white sofa in the middle of the room.

Naruto happily walked to where the grand stairs would be as he climbed up and strode into another room which is connected to the Master bedroom.

Suddenly, he heard a noise and was followed by the sound of moaning. His eyes narrowed and he bit his lips when a sudden wave of nausea hit him. Heart thudding loudly and erratically, he slowly made his way to the master bedroom.

"Sasuke?" He whispered to himself. His lover wouldn't do what he is thinking right now, would he? Naruto gulped as his breath came in pants. The mysterious sounds still continued this time accompanied by the vocalized sound of the bed hitting the wall in rhythm. Loud gasps and muffled moaning carried on, brutally stabbing Naruto in the heart with their sounds.

Dread slowly crept into him as he approached the looming door of their bedroom. He opened the door and soundlessly gasped as pain impacted him hard. There in their bed was his beloved bastard fucking another in a backbreaking pace.

He watched their lustful dance with beguiled shock. The two rubbed their sweaty pale bodies against each other; their raven hair soft yet sweaty from their erratic activity. The couple's muscled slender limbs wrapping and entwining around each other. The room smelled of sex and sweat as well as the sweet scent of lovemaking. It was a bittersweet ending to their relationship.

Hot tears slowly fell from his eyes as the pain of betrayal swept him like a maelstrom. What broke his heart was when the two climaxed yelling each other's name in ecstasy. He bit his lips harder, drawing blood before fleeing the site swiftly.

By the time the sobbing blond got outside the building, far away from the eye-searing scene, far away from the sounds of their lovemaking, far away from his lover's infidelity and betrayal.

He collapsed like a broken doll with a broken string.

The heavens above unfold before him yielding cold rain, pouring its very essence to the earth below as if foretelling dark times ahead for the grieving fallen angel below.

His golden blond hair lost its glow, his luminous blue eyes staring blankly ahead. His lover's unfaithfulness was slowly demolishing his will to live. Like a fallen angel, he lost his wings the very pillar that supported him.

"Why?" He whispered so brokenly to the dark sky above him. "Why?" He screamed in rage as more tears drip down from his tired eyes.

"Do I not deserve a happy ending?" He asked hoarsely. "Is it too much to ask for a simple wish?" He continued, his melodic voice retaining a thunderous volume.

"For a man to love me forever?" He roared to the heavens before crying hysterically. The loud crackle and heavy sound of thunder was his only answer as the rain turned to freezing cold.

Naruto breathed slowly, trying to control himself as he managed to stop tears from continuing. The downpour slowly started to recede but only slightly. He picked himself up from the heavy cold pavement and stood with a determined look in his face.

Then he looked up to the still heavy clouds; his eyes like blazing sapphires, his short golden hair glowing from the dim light with his dark crimson red sensual lips and whispers.

"If I can't have my own happiness then no one else can…"

Sasuke woke up; sweat streaming down his face. He exhaled and inhaled as he tries to chase away his nightmare. Sai groaned from beside him and blearily peered at him from his long eye-lashes.

"What is it, babe?" He asked him. Sasuke blinked but more composed than before gave his lover a smirk.

"Nothing, it's nothing…" He replied then swooped down and captured his lips with a kiss. The two moaned and quickly wrapped themselves together, falling down the bed to continue their secret affair or as they would call it; their midnight romp.

_**A year later…**_

"Oh look, Lee!" Sakura shouted excitedly as she pointed at their television. "Naruto is back from America!"

Rock Lee popped his head out of the refrigerator to look at his wife for 2 years and stared at the news which features their friend; Naruto. He slammed the door close and immediately sat next to his beloved wife.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun's youthful fire is burning!" he cried. Sakura blinked after all she is used to her husband's…ehem…eccentrics. They both turned back to tune in to their friend's latest activities.

"_So, Namikaze-san, after all that travelling around the world and saving lives of people in America, are you really going to be staying permanently here in Japan?" The news reporter asked, batting her eye lashes flirtatiously at the beautiful blond before her._

_Naruto gave her a small but enamouring smile. "Yes, my father and godmother were the Yondaime and Godaime head of Konoha Hospital. It is only right that I assume that position." He replied in a firm yet cold voice making his audience shiver._

_The woman shivered as well. Damn, if it weren't for the threat of getting fired, she would have tackled the obvious bishonen before her. She gave a fake laugh to cover up her momentary daze._

"_Is it true that you had a string of relationships which included Hyūga Neji the next Head of the Hyūga Corporation and Subaku no Gaara the CEO of Suna Industries?" She continued, digging up more spice for her cover, eyes twitching from anticipation._

_Again the latter only smiled no change apart from being indifferent. "What I had with the two is a pure platonic friendship and besides I already have a lover." He says winking at her._

_Everyone gasped. The whole world watching blinked. _Sakura and Lee gaped at the screen.

_Naruto sweat dropped. Seriously, can't they take a joke he thought. He then laughed._

"_I'm joking, no I don't have any lover nor am I looking for one." He told them. Then as if a switch had been flicked on; everyone sighed in a mixture of relief and pity. They are relieved that he is not taken therefore mean she is free for taking and pity because he is still not over his ex-lover's betrayal with his closest friend._

_The reporter gave him a sickening sweet smile. "Are you sure about that, Namikaze-san?" Naruto looked at her for a moment and then turned to stare directly at the camera. _

"_Yes." He replied before walking off leaving his spell-bound audience in chaos. _

The television turned off so suddenly that Lee gaped at it before looking up to where his wife is. Sakura stood next to it, the remote control on her trembling hand. She was shaking softly yet it is evident that she was struck by the heart breaking truth of her best friends suffering. Tears sprouted from the corner of her eyes and she gave a loud yet soft gasp of sobs.

"Naruto…you have suffered too much but you haven't given in to darkness, and now revenge and anger have filled your heart…" She whispers. Sakura wiped her tear filled eyes. "Just what are you planning, Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan?" Her husband asks as comforting arms surrounded her. She inhaled and exhaled, calming herself.

"I am fine Lee, just having a drama." She assured half-jokingly. Lee only frowned at her, not at all convinced but accepted anyway. When she is ready his dearest blossom would tell him.

"If you are sure, my beautiful blossom, shall we go?" He asks her; his wife nodded her green eyes sparkling with happiness. "Then let us go meet Naruto-kun and present him our youthful fire!" He shouted with his eyes burning with enthusiasm.

Sakura laughed merrily. "Yes!"


End file.
